Cherry Blossoms
by dragonxpanda
Summary: Sasuke reurns from Sound 3 years after he left. But he isn't the same, and neither is Sakura.... SasukeSakura
1. Sasuke's return

Kaida: I don't own any of the Naruto-kun characters, though i wish i did...

* * *

Cherry Blossoms

It had been three years since he had left. Three long painful years Konoha lasted without Uchiha Sasuke. They had been most painful to the 15 year old Haruno Sakura. She had been the one who had truly loved him, and was the last one to see him leave the village. She told him how she felt, but Sasuke didn't care. He just shut her out of his life.  
One day while Sakura sitting in the cherry blossom orchard, a signal flower fell from the tree. It landed right in her lap, and looked at it. This one didn't look right… almost, fake! She picked it up, and felt that it was a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it and read, 'I'm back…'.  
Sakura's heart skipped a beat, knowing who the note came from. She folded the paper back the way it was, and stood up. She looked up into the tree, a tree branch shook, and leaves fell from it. A shadowy figure flew over her towards the forest. She decided to chase it and took off after it.  
She finally caught up with it, seeing that it had raven hair. She jumped at it, and tackled him. "SASKUE-KUN!" she looked at what she was on top of and it was a log. She looked up and saw him running off, "What was that?" "Replacement jutsu." he added, landing in a tree.  
"I know that! Why did you do it?" She looked up at the tree.  
"Cause I can." he smirked.  
She glared, "Come here! I want to see you're face." She looked up at the tree.  
Sasuke removed a forehead protector and jumped down. His hair was the same but longer, but that was all that was the same. The hatred and seriousness had been removed from his eyes, his face was more mature, and he no longer wore a blue Uchiha shirt with white shorts. His shirt was black and had the Uchiha symbol on his arm, and he wore black pants also. He had a scar over his right eye and one on each cheek. There was one on his neck, and lots on his arms.  
Sasuke studied his former teammate carefully. Her hair was still pink, and her eyes were still green. Her hair was long again, but the seriousness that was in his eyes… went into hers… She had grown taller. She wore a blue shirt with a long white skirt. She had a faint blue color eye shadow and redish orangeish lip gloss. Her nails were painted periwinkle. She was different than the Sakura he had known three years ago.  
"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura took a step closer to him, and like a scared rabbit, he disappeared into the tree.  
"Don't get near me." He said coldly.  
She looked up in the tree, "Why?" "Just don't! I only went down there to show you what I looked like. Nothing more than that." He sat down in the tree and replaced his forehead protector.  
"Sasuke-kun…." She looked at the ground, her Konoha forehead protector facing him, "Fine. Be rude." she ran off without saying another word He looked where she ran off to, but didn't move, "How can I tell her if I can't get near her?" he closed his eyes.

Sakura ran through Konoha and knocked on Naruto's door. He opened it and looked at her. His hair was still blonde and spiky, and his eyes were still blue, but he now looked more like Yondaime. He was more mature than he was three years ago, "Sakura-chan?" She flung her arms around him in a friendly way, "He's back…" Naruto's eyes grew wide, "Sasuke's back?" Sakura nodded, "He's different now… I'm worried…" "Don't worry. He's the great Uchiha! He'll be fine." Naruto smiled at her.  
"Arigatou, Naruto." She let go and smiled back. Then turned around and left, "I'm still worried though…"

* * *

That's it for chapter 1!


	2. 2nd meeting

Sakura walked home. She figured that the only thing worth doing was going home. She had missed Sasuke so much, and he was avoiding her. She continued on her way when a small cherry blossom fell in front of her. She was no where near the orchard, so where did this come from? She picked it up and it was paper. Sakura opened it and it read, _I'm sorry. Meet me in the forest tomorrow at noon._ Sakura half smiled and continued on home.

At noon the next day, Sakura stood in the forest. Her long white skirt blowing in the wind. She waited for Sasuke-kun to arrive. After about 10 minutes, he appeared behind her. He grabbed her shoulders, and she jumped. Sasuke started laughing and she turned around to face him, seeing a Sound forehead protector.

"Must you wear that thing?" She asked pointing to his forehead protector.

"Must you wear your Konoha one?" He asked smirking

"Yes I do. It's my village." She stepped back a bit

"And Sound is mine." Sasuke took a step towards her.

"No it's not! Konoha is. You were born there, and you became a ninja there!" She took another step back and Sasuke advanced a step.

"That was the old me. This is the new and improved version." He held his arms out to the side

She stopped suddenly, "If you are improved, show me."

"Alright." He jumped up but stopped when he heard Sakura

"Not that way. Fight me."

"Fight you? Sakura, you know I can't do that."

"How come? You fought Naruto."

"That was different."

"Fight me Sasuke-kun…"

He looked down, "Fine… 2:00. Be here, or I won't fight."

She nodded and ran off.

"YOU'RE DOING WHAT?" Naruto screamed

"I'm fighting Sasuke-kun to see how much he's improved… Also, I'm going to find out what my strength against his is like." She stood in Naruto's doorway wearing the same shirt, but a mini white skirt.

"Sakura-chan, if he's stronger than he was, let me fight him. I don't want you getting hurt…"

She looked at him in the eye, "Naruto-kun… You know I've gotten a lot stronger. I need to fight him."

Naruto finally agreed, "Alright. Be careful though."

Sakura nodded and ran off. _2:00... It's 1:50 right now… Might as well head over there. Please let me have the strength to beat him…_


	3. The fight

Sorry it took so long to update. I was in TOTAL writer's block and didn't know how to have their battle... yeah... Gomen ne! Kaida

* * *

It took Sakura about five minutes to arrive into the forest. Sasuke wasn't there yet… Sakura sighed and sat down under a tree. Her long pink hair blew in the wind behind her. She knew good and well that Sasuke would defeat her. She was a good medical-nin, but not very good at fighting. She closed her emerald eyes.

She sighed. She had waited three years to see him, and now she freaked out and told him to battle her. _Maybe I should have let Naruto fight him… _Sakura thought, _No! you can do it Sakura… You have the mental capability!_ She opened her eyes, staring off into the horizon. The forest seemed so peaceful. It was hard to believe that there were such fierce battles were fought here.

Out of the blue, a kunai flew out of a tree and aimed towards her head. There was a spilt second for thinking. Sakura dodged to the left, losing a few hairs in the progress. She grabbed a kunai for herself, staring up into the trees. There was nothing. She relaxed a bit, before she realized that Sasuke was behind her.

"Is this the best you have?" He smirked, "Glad I didn't stay in Konoha then!"

Sakura whirled around, seeing a small grin on his face. Sakura glared and lunged her kunai at him. Sasuke caught her hand, sneering again. Sasuke took his free hand, punching her in the gut. Sakura breathed. She fell forwards slimly, before catching herself. Sasuke smirked again, positioning his fingers on her forehead.

"Forehead girl…" He whispered, smirking once more. Fury built up inside Sakura. No one called her forehead girl… Not any more at least. She whirled her leg up and tried to kick him. He reached down and seized it, "You will never defeat me…" He raised his hand in the air, and everything went black for Sakura…

For what seemed hours later, Sakura woke up. The first thing she could make out was a wooden roof. She shot straight up, not recognizing where she was. Sakura looked over and saw a basin full of broth on a small counter. There was a goblet of tea as well. Sakura got up, walking slowly to the counter and sitting down. Sakura pulled out a pair of chopsticks and began to devour the broth. There were very thin noodles in the broth. She beamed slightly. She reached up towards the goblet and started sipping the tea. She left about half of if there before getting up.

She become aware of a small sitting area. There was a black armchair, a small glass coffee table, a small television on a nightstand on the opposite elevation of the room. There was a small sofa also. She set herself down on the sofa. She sank back into it. It was very relaxing. She closed her soft emerald eyes. Sakura heard a weak song in the distance. Her eyes opened again, forcing herself to get up off the couch. She staggered into the next room.

There was a ledge with a stereo on top of it. The volume was turned down real low. She smiled slimly. The door flew open, revealing the Uchiha. Sakura's eyes grew wide. She stood motionless.

He walked over to the stereo, turning the volume up a bit. Heading towards Sakura, her heart pounded hardly in her torso. He stopped right in front of her, holding a hand out to her. Sakura took it, only to be pulled closer to him. She flushed deeply. His hand fell down to he waist, the other one wrapping around her hand. She used her free hand, and before knowing what she was doing, wrapped it around his collar. He smiled at her, as they began to dance. They swayed to the composition until Sakura was asleep in his arms. He grinned at her, scooping her up in his arms and laying her on a cot. He looked at the oil lamp next to her bed. He blew the glow out and walked out the door, shutting it lightly.


	4. Sasuke's Memories

HAHA! I updated! Gomen the last one took so long... School started and all so, yeah... Kaida

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning, wondering where she was. She immediately remembered the previous night, the dance… She rolled over in the bed, facing the opposed wall. When she was a child, she would have died to dance with him, but now as a mature teenager, it wasn't at all what she would have envisioned. There were no joyful feelings inside. He had deceived them… She couldn't forgive him for that.

The door opened, revealing Sasuke. Sakura closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. He stood beside the bed, "Get up." He ordered. She murmured, looking up into his onyx eyes. They were full of abhorrence, like when they were children. She sat up, her hair total chaos. She brushed part of it out of her face.

"Sasuke-kun… What's wrong?" He sat down beside her.

"Sakura… Last night… Didn't mean anything."

She looked down, "I know… Sasuke-kun… I need to know. Why did you come back?"

Sasuke turned around, walking away, "None of your business!" he snapped, slamming the door behind him, leaving Sakura all alone.

Sasuke was sitting on his couch, meditating when Sakura finally emerged from her room. He kept his eyes shut, not wanting to be disturbed. Sakura walked into his kitchen, looking for what she could cook.

Sasuke became deep into thought He didn't just come back for no reason…

****

A few weeks before in the Hidden Village of Sound

Orochimaru sits in his lair cackling. "Kabuto! Bring the Uchiha. We shall now perform the jutsu…"

"Hai. Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto walked out of the room, returning with Sasuke.

"What is it?" Sasuke demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

Orochimaru continued to cackle, "Come closer my minion… I shall give you more power!"

Sasuke stepped forwards, Orochimaru plunging towards him. Sasuke jumps back and lands on the other side of the room, "What the hell are you doing?"

"You will become my body!"

Sasuke ran out the door, feeling so stupid that he left Konoha, left everyone, left Sakura… He didn't believe a word Naruto had said, even though it was true… From behind him he could hear, "That's right! Run back to your puny village! You can have a last memory of them! MWHAHAHAHAHA!"

He stopped deep in the forest, catching his breath… _What did he mean "last memory of them?" OH MY GOD! He's going to attack Konoha! What am I going to do? Last time, Konoha was destroyed! Oh god…. _

Sasuke jumped from the branch, and onto the ground. He didn't know what to do… They would never believe him… _They'd think that I was just trying to trick them, and when they're off guard, we'd attack… God… Why did I have to leave?_ An image of Itachi flashed into his head, "You're going to die Uchiha Itachi… I swear it…"

"Sasuke-kun…? Sasuke-kun…?" He heard. Sasuke opened his eyes to see Sakura beside him, "Daijabou?"

"I'm fine…" Sasuke gripped his fists tightly, turning away from her.

Sakura sighed, and walked back into the kitchen. She returned with her hand extended to him. She held a goblet of tea, "Here. It'll make you feel better."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, but took the goblet, "Arigatou…" he mumbled, taking a sip then spitting it back in the goblet, "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?"

"Peppermint. It's really good for you!" She piped.

He frowned at her, "It's sickening. I despise it."

"You hate everything Sasuke-kun! Loosen up a bit!"

He glared again and placed it on the coffee table. He closed his eyes, supporting his head with his arms, "Sakura… Can you trust me?"

"Trust you? On what?" She sat down next to him.

He sighed, his onyx eyes meeting her emerald ones, "Something dreadful is going to happen to Konoha…"

"What?" Her eyes filled with fear.

He took a deep breath, "Orochimaru is going to attack Konoha I think… I'm not sure though."

Her face became very solemn, "This better not be a trick Sasuke."

"It isn't, I swear. Orochimaru tried to destroy me. He said to run back to Konoha, and have my last memory of you… I don't understand."

"Either he's attacking Konoha, or, he's going to try and kill you again…" Sakura confirmed from across the room, Sasuke not realizing she had gotten up, "But…" She sighed, "He's probably going to attack the village… We have to go to Hokage-sama."

"Matte yo… Everyone in Konoha probably hates me… I can't go back." He stood up, walking out of the room.

"Sasuke-kun, if you're with me, I promise, no one will act like they hate you. Let's go!"

"Not yet… I need some time…" He vanished into the darkness of the rest of the house.

"I wonder what happened to Sakura-chan… It's been nearly a day!" Naruto sat in the ramen stand, not touched his ramen yet, so Teuchi and Ayame knew he was troubled.

"I'm sure she's fine Naruto. Don't you worry!" Teuchi reassured, "Right Ayame?"

"Huh? Oh! Right, it'll be fine Naruto." She went back into her daydream.

Naruto stood up, "I'll eat it later. I'm going to find Sakura-chan." He ran out of the ramen shop, Teuchi VERY annoyed. _He may be my best customer, but he is very annoying sometimes…_ he sighed _He sure has grown a lot though… Maybe he'll be like his father._

* * *

Hihi! YAY! Naruto came back into the story! for those who dont know, Teuchi is the ramen man... yeah... I'll update as soon as i can. Ja ne!


End file.
